


Jefferson Gets His Punishment and Reward

by gay_and_ready_to_partay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Dominance, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Tears, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top James, Top John Laurens, Top Marquis de Lafayette, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_ready_to_partay/pseuds/gay_and_ready_to_partay
Summary: Just Jefferson fucking up and receiving punishment from Mulligan, Hamilton, Madison, Lafayette, and Laurens.





	Jefferson Gets His Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferoni is just really upset, I guess.

Jefferson was—and still is—an asshole. He doesn't care about what he said, how he said it, or whom he said it to. He is considered a stuck up from Monticello who cannot stop arguing with anyone. Especially—

 

"Jefferson, fuck off!" Hamilton yelled at his enemy. Jefferson just laughed at him. "I'm in no mood to deal with you right now, so please do everyone a favor and piss off."  
"My, my, my! Such strong words coming from such a runt from the Caribbean," Jefferson shot back with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. Hamilton's face contorted into anger; As he was about to strangle Jefferson, Lafayette grabbed onto Alex's shoulders and held him back.  
"Mon ami, I told you already: No trying to harm Jefferson," Lafayette told him calmly. They then glared at their boyfriend. "And I told you: No teasing him, non?"  
Jefferson scoffed and crossed his arms at his lovers words. No teasing Alexander. None of that. It made him grow angrier and angrier.  
"You should be grateful you have someone like Lafayette," Mulligan, who was next to Laurens near the lockers, said. "Because, honestly, they deserve someone much better."  
"Oh, this is because you love them, don't you?" Thomas countered with a smug tone. "I've seen it just as much as I've seen Laurens and Alexander having sex. I could tell everything."  
John and Alex looked like they were going to bitch slap the living daylights out of Thomas. Hercules' face paled slightly when he heard Thomas' usher those words out. He's liked Lafayette since before Thomas even walked into his life. Lafayette's eyes burned into Thomas' like there was no tomorrow.  
"Thomas motherfucking Jefferson—" Hamilton tried to say but was quickly silenced by Jefferson's next words.  
"What're you gonna do, darlin? Go and cry to daddy? Oh wait! You didn't know him," Jefferson evilly stated. "Maybe-- oh no! Mommy's dead!" Jefferson brought his hands to his face to show crying. "Hah! I really wanna finish this, but I have to meet my buddy Jemmy."  
As Thomas strutted away, Alexander had tears begging to stream down his face. Hercules wanted to physically harm Thomas from what he said to Alex. John turned to Lafayette who held their hands on their face.  
"What're you gonna do about your boyfriend?" John asked. "No sex for a week? Maybe a month..." Lafayette chuckled deeply before fixing their eyes on the three in front of them.  
"I have, as you say, a 'game plan'," Lafayette smirked deviously.

 

"Are you sure this will work?" James, who joined them after being insulted by Thomas for his sicknesses, asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love this, but it gets me to wonder."  
"Mon ami, you have nothing to worry about. When I walk into the house, you all will wait on the sofa while I take care of him. Then I will come and retrieve you. Bien?" Lafayette responded.  
"Whatever you say Laf. Oo, I can't wait to fu—" John started before being shushed by Lafayette and ushered inside. They walked inside and sat on the couch—except for Lafayette.

 

"Mon amour, I am sorry for being late," Lafayette stated as they walked into Thomas' office. Thomas looked up at them and smiled. A true, genuine smile.  
"No, no. There's no rush, beautiful. Anyway, I've been thinking about you all day," Thomas admitted, palming his hard whilst Lafayette shook his head.  
"Before I do anything, you must promise me to apologise for what you said to everyone," Thomas raised and eyebrow at Lafayette's words. "And I don't mean in your next life."  
"Fine. Now c'mere," Thomas whined as he stood up. Lafayette sauntered over and took the handcuffs chained to the desk and opened them. "Oh? We're getting kinky today are we? Today must be my lucky— Hey!" Lafayette shoved Thomas' magenta shirt off and shoved him on the desk, pinning him there as they struggled to get the cuffs on.  
After minutes of struggling and yelps, Lafayette finally locked Thomas into the handcuffs. Thomas struggled to get out of the cuffs, but failing miserably. Lafayette smirked when Thomas went lax on the desk underneath him.  
"Tu es belle comme ça mon amour~" Lafayette spoke in French before quickly pulling down Thomas' pants and underwear, revealing his erection and plump ass.  
"L-Laf... I'm supposed to be fucking you," Thomas complained. Lafayette laughed as they pulled a magenta vibrator and a pink cock ring from out of hlthe left drawer of the desk.  
"Who said that I was doing the fucking? Patience," Lafayette responded, pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer.  
"What does that mean?!" Thomas yelled. Lafayette said nothing. They slicked the vibrator up and put it down for a moment so they could slowly push the cock ring onto Thomas. Thomas groaned at the friction, but whimpered at the ring around him. "Please, Laf. Don't use a cock ring." He begged wholeheartedly.  
"You should really watch what you ask about others. Vous pouvez finir par être tué pour cela," Lafayette hummed as they worked the vibrator into Thomas' tight heat. Thomas moaned softly when the vibrator entered, pulling on the handcuffs around his wrists. Lafayette snickered and turned the vibrator all the way up. Thomas let out a long stream of broken moans and profanities. "I'll be back, mon amour." With a kiss to Thomas' temple, they left the office to retract their friends. Thomas was left by himself, rocking his hips back and forth for a good five minutes before he heard the door to his office close and feet shuffle over to him.  
"My God. When you said you were good, I didn't believe it at first, but wow!" Thomas heard... James?  
"You're right, James. Look how desperate he looks," Hamilton?! What the fuck's going on? Thomas bit his lip and bucked his hips to try to get more pleasure. He heard chuckling before his hair was pulled, making him moan rather loudly.  
"F-fuck, oh god, I-I.. Ah..." Thomas managed to stutter out, pressing his face against the mahogany desk.  
"When do we get to punish him, Lafayette?" Laurens' voice asked. There was a click from the right drawer as the object was pulled out. Thomas didn't dare look up, for he knew what he'd see. He'd see Hamilton with that fucking cocky smirk of his. Hamilton. Hamilton. He began to imagine what they were gonna do to him: fuck him, make him blow them?  
Thomas was close to cumming from the vibrator in his ass. He didn't even try to hide his broken moans from the men in front of him. He kept moving his hips until he tried to cum. The cock ring stopped Thomas from ejaculating and relieving himself; it only made the need to cum heavier.  
"L-Laf, please," He begged, tears pricking at his eyes. "Let m-me cum, oh god, please! I-I'll apologize to them and, mmf! Fuck!" Thomas tried his best.

 

The group listened as Thomas continued to rant about what he was going to do if Lafayette would let him cum. He sounded so... Needy. Lafayette decided to ignore what Thomas was saying and continue what they were saying.  
"Who wants to go first? I'm not going," Lafayette said, passing the riding crop around. Everyone seemed to think for a moment before James spoke.  
"I will," James offered and took the riding crop from Lafayette. He walked over to where Jefferson's ass was facing and gave it a gentle rub. "Shh, calm down. I'm gonna take the vibrator out and you're gonna take what I give you, okay?" James turned the vibrator off and removed it gingerly. Thomas looked back at him in confusion. Then he felt a sharp sting. Too familiar. Thomas arched his back and looked up. He saw Hamilton staring at him with his cocky smirk. Thomas growled before yelping at the riding crop's second swat.  
Hamilton looked at Lafayette like asking for permission for something, to which they nodded. Alexander strode up to him and bent down to Jefferson's face before giving him a kiss. Thomas refused to kiss back, but the third swat had him gasping and tears swelling in his eyes. Alexander took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Thomas' mouth. Thomas was helplessly groaning in Alexander's mouth. Crack! The hardest swat so far.  
Alexander pulled back from the kiss and looked at Thomas' face. His cheeks were flushed and there was sweat running down his forehead. He then smirked when the final crack of the riding crop made him cry out, moving his hips to get away.  
"Shh, calm. You did good, baby," James cooed, handing the riding crop to Alexander and rubbing Thomas' backside. Thomas sharply inhaled a breath of pain when his friend did this. "You're still not done though, Thomas. Hamilton's next." For some reason, James' voice made him calmer than he would actually admit.  
Alexander began to walk to where James was standing and waited, wanting to take Thomas by surprise. Hamilton was softer with the hits but quicker than James. Thomas barely had time to process what was going on with Hamilton before three smacks had him jerking and moaning in pain.  
"That's a pretty sound you have, Tommy~ I wanna hear more, so," Alexander started before making one quick hit. Thomas grit his teeth together and tried to remove the cuffs again; it didn't really help that they were far apart. "Give me more." Alexander gave his last hit all of his power and pulled Thomas' hair. The sound was astounding. Thomas gave a loud and whorish moan of Alex's name, a few tears going down his flushed face.  
"That's enough mon ami. Next," Lafayette ordered, stroking Thomas' head with their hand.  
Thomas' breathing was hard and shallow from everything happening to him at once. He didn't even notice Hercules take the riding crop from Alex's hands and go behind him. His ass stung, he was painfully hard, and the needed to feel his Lafayette soothing him from the pain.  
Hercules was the hardest hitter so far, and it hurt like hell. He was also the quickest. He had the five hits over before Thomas could even count every one. All he could do was whimper, sob, and moan brokenly.  
"I'm sorry, baby. Calm down," Hercules cooed, kissing Thomas' back lightly. Hercules ushered the others over to help sooth Thomas.  
"Please, I can't. J-just don't do i-it a-again. Pl-please," Thomas begged, stifling a few sobs just to get a few words out. Everyone was honestly surprised by Thomas' begging. John looked at the others and said that he couldn't do it. Lafayette nodded with a small smile on their face.  
"Mon amour, you did very good with your punishment," Lafayette soothed the shaking Thomas. "Would you like a reward now?" Thomas nodded and looked back at the five. Hercules took the key from the desk and let Thomas' hands go free from the cuffs. Then, he carefully picked up Thomas.  
"Where is the bedroom?" Hercules' asked, softly rubbing the man he was carrying.  
"Second door on the left, mon ami," Lafayette responded as they all followed Hercules towards the bedroom. Making it there, Hercules gently placed Thomas on the bed and kissed his chest, slightly red from how hard he was pressing into the desk. Though his ass was sore, Thomas felt loved by the five around him.  
"I hope you know not to do that again," John said as he sat next to Thomas', still slightly shaking, body. All Thomas could do was nod while his lover took the cock ring off of him. Thomas sighed in relief, but jumped up when he felt a hand go around his cock. Alexander pushed Thomas back down while Lafayette continued their business. Lafayette lowered their head down to Thomas' hard and licked the precum bubbling at the tip. Thomas let out a shuddered breath, gripping onto one of Alex's arms with one hand while he held hands with John. Lafayette licked a long strip from the base of Thomas' dick to the tip before coming down to take him into their mouth.  
James kissed Thomas everywhere he could: his V-line, chest, inner thighs. Hercules kissed Thomas' neck and jawline, the vibrations of his moans from his throat meeting his kisses.  
Thomas' grip on the men tightened as he felt himself get closer and closer to cumming. Lafayette seemed to sense this and hollowed their cheeks, sucking Thomas to the finale of his peak.  
"Lafayette, fuck!" Thomas moaned, throwing his head back and cumming in his lovers mouth who finished the rest of his cum in their mouth. Thomas' breathing was normal again and Lafayette—somehow—fit between James and Hercules.  
"Sleep well Thomas," Thomas heard before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.


End file.
